1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an input/output circuit of a semiconductor memory device and an input/output method for a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an input/output circuit of a semiconductor memory device that may control a load of the input/output path when data are input or output from a semiconductor memory device and an input/output method for such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices used for electronic products have become highly integrated, and data transmission speeds have been improved.
As operating frequencies of the semiconductor memory device have become higher, a method of controlling load of an input/output path has been an important factor in the design of the semiconductor memory devices since the load of an input/output path may affect integrity of transferred signals.
Accordingly, there has been a requirement for an input/output circuit that is capable of controlling the load of the input/output path of the semiconductor memory device.